Dark Death: Book 1 Shady Hollows
by Moonlight524
Summary: When a mysterious loner comes to warn the clan of a darkness in the sky the clan turns him off for being crazy. Cats just connect him to Sol and think nothing of it. But this isn't any eclipse. "The sky grows dark, the world will die..." Rated T for foul language in future chapters.
1. Allegiances

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**: Cragstar- Old gray tom.

**Deputy**: Sandblaze- Leafpool's great-great-granddaughter.

**Medicine Cat**: Frostwhisper- Silver she-cat with icy blue eyes.

**Med. Cat Apprentice**: Glasspaw- White she cat with jade green eyes.

**Warriors**

Rapturescreech- Brown and black she cat.

Polarclaw- White and gray tom.

Flowerblossom- Calico she-cat.

**Apprentice**- Barleypaw

Foreststripe- Tan tom with two brown stripes.

Spiritspiral- White she-cat with brown eyes.

Sugardrop- White she-cat with long claws.

Bluefeather- Blue tom with white speckles.

**Apprentice**- Nightpaw

**Apprentices**

Glasspaw- White she-cat with jade green eyes.

Nightpaw- Jet black tom.

Barleypaw- Tuxedo tom.

**Queens**

Owlslash- Mother to Hurricanekit, Sandykit, and Ivykit.


	2. Loner

**Chapter 1**

I still remember the day that raggedy old loner came to our camp. He was blind and seemed crazy, but he was right. About everything that is happening the sky, the land, our world...

1 year ago he burst into camp screeching about the sun. The leader Cragstar tried to calm him, but he wouldn't, he thrashed around and wouldn't be quiet. We all thought he was mad.

I was still a kit then, but I had my paws set in medicine. My name was Glasskit soon to be Glasspaw. My mentor Frostwhisper was already teaching me small things so I tried to help.

He only lived for another 2 days. Right before he died he told me and Frostwhisper about the darkness. He reminded us much about the stories we had heard about the scourge Sol.

He said things about darkness and decay. His last words were a combination of "StarClan", "death", and "dark sky" before he up and died. We didn't believe him cause of everything he had done.

2 months after that I was made an apprentice it happened. The grass stopped and the sky grew dark. The clan thought it was just another eclipse like the stories. But it lasted on and it won't stop.

I haven't received anything from StarClan and the medicine cats think our ancestors abandoned us. I don't, I think it's just another mystery of our world to be solved. We don't have to abandon hope.

My friend Nightpaw thought at first he must be in a prophecy since it was like a never ending night. But he was joking, these days he might be right. But there's no way to know without StarClan.

Maybe they did shut us out, maybe the world has just come to a stop... Cats are dying all around. There has to be a way to stop this...it's like it incurable like greencough that's gone too far...

Like a rabid animal, or a loved one who you know is going to die and there's just nothing you can do... It has to stop. I want it to stop and everything to back to normal... Like it always was.

With the birds singing and the sun shining. No darkness except when we sleep, when we don't see the world. How did it happen? When will it stop? Are the questions forever spinning in my mind...

**So? How was it? Please review! The chapters will get longer I promise. I'm just really tired.**


	3. Twoleg Junk

**Chapter 2**

When I woke up it was still dark, like always, I wondered how we were still able to keep track of time? I padded over to the fresh kill pile that was slowly getting smaller and picked a tiny shrew.

The herbs weren't growing and the sick wouldn't be healed easy. Nightpaw strutted over, "hey Glasspaw!" He said happily even through the knowing we all might perish in this darkness...

"Hello Nightpaw," I said, "are you hurt, ill?" "Nope just came to say hi!" He said cheerfully! "Well thanks for the hi but I need to back to Frostwhisper. "Oh ok," he said sadly almost.

'Great now I feel bad.' I thought, 'But, I can't let things distract me from this.' I walked through the ferns hanging down over the medicine den. It had overgrown a lot since Firestar was leader.

It was a twist tunnel with little nooks to put herbs that were right now so precious. At the end of the stony hallway, my favorite, was a sparkling pool of water. It was like a connection to the Moon Pool.

I was told stories about Leafpool the old medicine cat and about her kits and their journeys. Jayfeather went on to become one of the best Medicine cats in history making him my hero.

With the darkness you could barely tell when it was night and day. Except at night it was a tiny bit darker. Some cats think the sun popped I don't believe them. "Just nonsense," Nightpaw said.

I can still feel the sun warming my fur as a share tongues with the clan. The medicine cat meeting is tonight and I'm hoping for a sign of any sort. I need to know what's going on as fast as possible.

~*8*~

Rapturescreech had just walked in with a chunk of Twoleg metal stuck in her brown paw. "This might hurt a bit," I say. "I can't handle a little piece of Twoleg crap," she said boldly.

When I pulled it out with my teeth she didn't even flinch. I admire Rapturescreech she's so fearless and seems like a natural born leader. I wonder if she could become leader, maybe deputy.

But then of course there's Sandblaze, Leafpool's great-great-granddaughter. The deputy she's not the leader type though. No one even knows why she was given the high ranking.

I smiled as Rapturescreech got up and padded away with a small limp though. I smiled it brand me joy to help my clan. That's why I became a medicine cat to serve my clan at their darkest hours.

I was organizing herbs when I heard the patrol burst in consisting of Bluefeather, Spiritspiral, and Flowerblossom. "Sandblaze was murdered!" They yowled.


End file.
